Louise's fallout boy
by firesidedust
Summary: when Louise summons a familiar she doesn't get Saito she gets a boy from a fallout world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello every body this is my first story so I would love if you gave suggestions or pointer on how to right and I would also love if you pointed out spelling mistakes so that I could fix them.

Also the line after the story starts in in first person of the fallout boy just so you know what type of story it is.

* * *

It was a warm day in the courtyard of the school and all the students of the third year classes were summoning animals that were going to be there familiar. One by one all got a familiar until the final person Louise de La Vallière or also Louise the zero she was going to summon a familiar for the first time but before she could start Kirche started saying.

"you're never going to be able to summon a familiar zero, and if you do it will probably be a horrible one!" Kirche then started laughing "Shut up!" Louise said. "I will be able to Summon a familiar and it will be the most powerful familiar to ever exist" "if you are so confident than prove it" said by Kirche.

"now Kirche stop making fun of Louise" Mr. Colbert said "let Louise summon a familiar and continue on with the class". "thank you Mr. Colbert" Louise said "now can you be quiet so that I can get started with the spell" "go ahead Louise start the process". "yes Mr. Colbert" Louise said while looking at Kirche smirking.

Louise than started to chant the spell soon there was a circle of light forming for a moment that all of a sudden there was an explosion. Kirche laughed while wiping away dirt on her clothes "see I told you that you couldn't do it" Then the whole class started laughing. Louise looked hurt and as soon as she was about to walk away someone yelled "wait what's that by the wall".

* * *

It was midday in this place we called earth. The sun in this area of the United Stats felt like everything is on fire and the air was even hotter. Me, a couple of guards, some traders, and a crudely made buggy car full of supplies were going through the abandoned roads of Nevada.

Going between lake mead and scrap town of Boulder city. "hey" one of the traders said "make sure your weapons are ready there has been a lot of raiders around here lately". Some of the guards made sure that there magazine's had ammo loaded to the brim. I wiped the eyes of my gas mask to see better "you know that you don't need to wear a gas mask around here" the guard right next to me said "the southern part of Nevada was one of the few places that didn't get hit and plus your wasting air from you canisters when wearing it".

"I know this place didn't get hit by anything serious I just like to wear one anyway just in cause of smoke or anything like that" I said while making sure the straps on the gas mask were on right "plus I have filters that use the air around us so I only need four" the guard look confused "why only four?" I looked at him and said "because they each of them last two hours before I have to clean them and cleaning them is just as easy as washing them.

"so you wast purified water on them" the guard looking less confused "not exactly" I say "I use something that my body produces no matter how dirty the water is" I start to laugh it took him a second realize what I meant "gross so you piss on them". "yup" I start to laugh even more "its better than having a canister of air that lasts half an hour". "good point" the guard says "were did you buy them?" I got them from a deal in Colorado while passing through" the guard looked amazed.

"do you have ant spares" I took the leather bag from my bag and check through it "mre, first aid bag, bullets, pipe bomb, ah here they are two filters". The guard checks the side pocket of his bag while asking how much do you want for them?". "nothing" he look at me confused while I continue "the only thing that I want is to know your name". "my name?" he said "yeah your name" "well my name is Christopher but every body calls me Chris" "well hi Chris my name is Brent and here you go".

I gave him the two filters "well thanks Brent" no problem "GRENADE!" out of nowhere some one yelled and everybody jumped and landed on the dirt. There was an explosion then there was a ringing in my ears. There was dust everywhere and gun fire started to come in all directions everyone was scrambling to get behind the cart all of a sudden I tripped and fell the next thing I knew I was on the ground and I was in a lot of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid on the ground while holding my right shoulder I got shot. I tried crawling forward slowly with my left arm so that I could get behind the buggy but when I looked around there was only dust. All of a sudden I bumped into something it was a stone wall, I didn't notice a stone wall while walking earlier but I couldn't worry about it now.

I sat against the wall and checked the wound, the bullet went straight through I was lucky I didn't need to take the bullet out with tweezers. All I had to do because of this is take the military grade needle and it would heal in a matter of seconds. But right before I took the needle I noticed the dust went down and there was a bunch of people standing around me staring.

I dropped the needle and tried to grab my side revolver but had to stop because the moment of my right arm reminded me I have a wound. I instead grabbed it with my left arm and started to strafe the gun left and right. It was no use I was outnumbered 1 to 100 I started to see that some of them were talking and all of them were Wearing weird clothing.

 _it must be a new survival gang_ I thought to myself _but that doesn't explain why there clothes are so clean and the weird animals. It must be new mutants some how._ The ringing in my ears started to slowly go away but every word this gang said was just whips of noise. Suddenly a teen with pink hair started walking towards me. I started pointing the revolver at her and she stopped and turned around and started to move her arms for some reason like she was mad.

I slowly started to get up with only my legs and for a moment every thing went black. I had to lean against the wall _my wound_ I thought _I need to heal myself or I'll pass out._ No matter how painful I used my right hand to grab another needle out of my small side pack I grunted with pain. I then injected myself with it and the wound went away in matter of seconds.

 _At least the wound is gone but I cant say the same thing about my blood loss_. When I looked back up something flew at my face at high speeds and I was out like a light.

When I woke up I checked my person, my bag was gone my weapons were gone everything was gone Even my mask and I was attached to a chain and collar. _Great just great I'm stuck in a room in a place and I don't know were this place is. When_ I looked around I was in clean room laying on some hay on the floor _how_ is _that even possible I thought were am I._ I looked around the room again and noticed the ringing in my ears was gone.

 _At least something good happened to me_ I thought When I tried to stand up I fell back down _blood loss_ I remembered. I notice a window and look outside. _Well its daytime so it can still be the same day_ as I was thinking the door handle started to turn _crap what am I going to do_ when the door opened it was that pink hair girl from before _what does she want?_

" _well looks who's awake" she said sarcastically "were am I" I asked "you should know were we are commoner, were in a place were nobles go to school to and all commoners want to go" she said saying like I'm stupid. "well I don't know were all nobles go to school and all commoners want to go" I saw while crossing my arms in a mockingly way "well stupid your in Tristan academy"._


End file.
